Drumming Song
by MagicalInsanity
Summary: OS-Since the motivational speech didn't get through one dense diva, Quinn decided to simply go for plan B. What a better way to express it all than through a song, right? Isn't that what glee club is all about? Then she was going to perform and maybe, just maybe, it would help get the message through that thick skull. A sink or swim test, and Quinn wasn't one to fail, even less now


_Disclaimer_: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, and Drumming Song is courtesy of Florence + the Machine; damn hot woman, this is for her, Florence Welch. If you ever read this (ever so _doubtful_) I mean no disrespect, it just felt right.

Note: An attempt at Fabrerry; just been reading too much of that stuff and it was getting to my bloodstream (got no other way to put it . . .) and so an outlet was needed. I love this song and it just, felt so _perfect_ for such an occasion . . . Thoughts are welcome, criticism even more, so don't forget: penny for your thoughts.

**Drumming Song**

Quinn had no way around it. Fight it as she will, she could do nothing in the end but to simply admit it. She didn't want to, without the imminent reasons behind her religion, her parents, and all the fear she felt, she just couldn't deal with it all. But no matter, it was real, and as stupid and surreal as it sounded, she had tried different ways of fighting it. And at one point, she gave up. Sure, she had tormented the girl since freshmen year, but what not even her had realized, was her reason behind the torture; because of the torment she was placed through whenever they were near that she sought retaliation. It was unholy, it was against everything the blonde stood for, and so obscure that she couldn't even phantom it and it was within her, it had always been. But, she couldn't keep it up, not after the baby, not after trying to make things right, not after been given a chance.

"Rachel . . ." But the girl ran off, probably twisting her words up and unable to handle it.

Could she blame her? No, because at a point, she deserved it, and God, the Jew was _infuriating_ to the point in which she resorted to being the head bitch in charge just to deal with it all.

Not any more.

* * *

"Quinn, you have a song prepared?" Mr. Schue inquired and, well, she had indeed requested him to allow her to perform a piece.

"May I be excused?" Rachel was still upset about the speech, but the artist would be damned if she allowed things to just end like that.

"Su —" But Quinn didn't allow their teacher to finish.

"No, of course not silly," she began with fake sweetness, and the tanned girl flinched at her tone, but she couldn't allow her resolve to break; she approached the girl and got uncomfortably near her, invading her space, and not even those terrified mocha eyes broke her will — she felt powerful because of it. "You're going to sit there, and listen, not hear, but _listen_, because even though I already told you once, it seems like I need a much more direct approach.

"Listen up!" Everyone perked, looking scared and rapt with attention; what she hated the most, was how no one, not even Finn, stood to defend the star, and she also hated herself for making someone so dear cry. "I expect all of you at the auditorium in fifteen minutes."

With that, she left, nodding at Santana who had a smirk, and a look of pride on her face. While her Latina counterpart went to a teacher for counseling, Quinn had sought help in a different fashion, and through different means. Only her best friends knew anything about what she had gone through, but right then, everyone would learn and know what she had undergone until finally admitting. Admitting to herself what she now realized was a core (and stone cold) truth of herself and, well, she was ready to face all those demons and ghosts.

Knowing how the star was, she had decided that this plan B had to be perfect, and that there was no plan C to even consider. So there were no stops to pull, and with a tight, legless leotard, and veils to make it look as though she had wings, black gloves, and she knew she may have overdone it, but she had all the props from the video of the song she was performing. All but any of the footwear; this required for her to be able to touch the wood.

The blonde stepped out, was in the middle of the stage, when the percussion began. Feeling it tingle through her body and from her feet, the vibration made her tremble. The light washed on her and she opened her hazel eyes to the auditorium, pleased to see Berry between Santana and Brittany. Quinn could do this, she _had_ to do it.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
__That starts when you're around  
__I swear that you could hear it  
__It makes such an all mighty sound_

A quiet start, her voice still carrying through the auditorium with ease. The artists was in a praying pose, and looking directly into those chocolate orbs. First verse done, she kneeled.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
__That throws me to the ground  
_At those words, she allowed her body to go limp, feeling the vibrations through her body now that she had her back pressed to the wood.  
_I swear that you should hear it  
__It makes such an all mighty sound_

Quinn raised a delicate hand to the ceiling and it looked as though someone pulled her back to her feet.

_Louder than sirens  
_She puffed her chest, looking at the girl.  
_Louder than bells  
_Another puff, her eyes never leaving.  
_Sweeter than heaven  
_Change of tactics, looking at the ceiling with an extended hand.  
_And hotter than hell  
_Swiping motion to the ground, and looking at it.

_I ran to a tower where the church bells chime  
__I hoped that they would clear my mind  
_She had tried that, she grimaced at the memory, placing her hands behind her ears, her body shaking at the vibrations, making her looked kinda possessed. It was actually how she felt.  
_They left a ringing in my ear  
__But that drum's still beating loud and clear_

The blonde began with the choreographed steps and smiled at Britt; the other blonde _beamed_. If it hadn't been because they had both practiced it, she wouldn't have it down almost like a second nature.

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

The vibrations increased in strength, and her hands began shaking on their own.

_Louder than sirens  
_Passing a hand through her golden locks.  
_Louder than bells  
_Same hand being raised to the sky.  
_Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell  
_She brought her hand down as the other crept up her bodice, reaching and caressing her neck as though the limb wasn't her own while the other made her head turn with a light press and caress of her cheek; it was scary, a little.

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

The performer once again repeated the choreography, ending in a spin.

_As I move my feet towards your body  
__I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
_Hands crawling up her face and into her sun-like tresses, the vibrations were stronger now and made her entire body shake. Each statement was marked by her foot.  
_And gets louder and louder  
__It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

Green and brown met, and she felt a stab at the confusion she found. But she wouldn't be deterred, she couldn't be, not when she was already too far into it and, well, wasn't singing and dancing meant as an outlet for feelings? It wasn't fair if she needed to do something more.

_I run to the river and dive straight in  
__I pray that the water will drown out the din_

It was her next attempt at muting her feelings. No, she hadn't been trying to end her life, though it didn't sound like a bad idea. She kneeled and pressed her hands together in prayer as soon as that verse ended, body so tense that it was no longer shaking with the percussions, and just as she was waiting for it, a splash of water fell on her. Shocked gasps were heard, but the now-drenched woman drew strength from the cold.

_But as the water fills my mouth  
__It couldn't wash the echoes out_

_But as the water fills my mouth  
__It couldn't wash the echoes out_

Quinn sang despite the constant downpour of the water. Another reason for not using any footwear, since water would make it easier to slip. She got up and did a spin, doing the steps from the video to perfection.

_I swallow the sound and it swallows me whole  
__Till there's nothing left inside my soul  
__As empty as that beating drum_  
_But the sound has just begun_

Waist and hip spinning softly, but not in a suggestive manner. Not only was that the way that was displayed in the video, but the last thing she wanted, was for anyone to mistake this for something sexual. It went beyond that, way beyond that.

_As I move my feet towards your body  
__I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
__And gets louder and louder  
__It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

She turned to look at the girl the song was dedicated too, and found her crying, and she smiled a bit; so she wasn't the only one crying. Had Rachel got the message? She got to the floor to perform the dance without flaw.

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
__That starts when you're around  
__I swear that you could hear it  
__It makes such an all mighty sound_

_There's a drumming noise inside my head  
__That starts when you're around  
__I swear that you could hear it  
__It makes such an all mighty sound_

The first part of the dance was performed as she, was once again, seemed to be pulled by some invisible form when she extended her arm.

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

_Louder than sirens  
__Louder than bells  
__Sweeter than heaven  
__And hotter than hell_

_As I move my feet towards your body  
__I can hear this beat it fills my head up  
__And gets louder and louder  
__It fills my head up and gets louder and louder_

That last part, she moved towards Rachel. Once again she had a hand moving through her blonde hair and she finished the song straight in front of her.

"It was insane, going to the one church just to get the it muted," Quinn began, speaking normally despite the fact that she was breathing hard, "and really, it was even _more_ insane to think that the water would help."

"Quinn —"

"But I cannot keep denying it to myself, and even less to you, I owe you that much," she then looked at the rest of their fellow clubbers, "whether the rest of the school learns of it, I don't care, I'm so done running, specially when, thanks to you, I got on Yale and am able to pursue a career in art with a scholarship."

She stopped only when the brunette stood before her. "Quinn, show me."

"Show you?" A frown was all she could give, "didn't I just do that?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head, placing her arms around the blonde's neck. "There are multiple ways of displaying affection."

"Just kiss the midget already!" Santana snarled.

"San, be nice!"

Quinn smirked at the display of obedience of the usual fiery Latina. Other than that, she placed her own arms around the waist of the one who had stolen her heart so long ago. They stared deep into the other, the world before them melting as their senses were dominated by the other; nothing else was of importance.

"As empty as my beating drum," the blonde whispered, pressing their foreheads together, both closing their eyes at the same time, "only it beats for you."

"As long as it keeps on beating," the brunette replied with a smile, pressing their bodies further, "and never stops, mine will follow."

And finally, all the tension they had had around them, melted into one, single, chaste kiss. They hadn't even realized that they needed air until they were pulled apart. Even if everyone else was worried, they both could only giggle and join hands, lacing their fingers and ran off, ignoring everything. There was such a bliss in simply accepting everything, and while the Jew did worry that her fathers wouldn't like the implications of their baby girl being with another, mainly because gay parents _don't_ make gay children, they would be as accepting as always, as loving, because more than anything, family and love was stronger than labels.


End file.
